Curiosity Killed the Kat
by Teddy bear 007
Summary: My name is Katherine Marie Owens. I swear, I was only walking my dog. I wasn't trying to spy on you. No, I'm not a Decepticon, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Everything started when I had decided to take a walk at nine o'clock in the evening.

"Lucy!" I call. The frayed leash had finally given out, tearing and letting loose the loveable menace that was my dog Lucy. A bark sounds down the alleyway that I'm next to, so I jog down to a dumpster where she was barking at a cat. I snag her collar and tug her away from the poor feline. "Lucy, come on," I mutter. She whines, and I finally get her out of the alley. I plop down on the sidewalk with the year-old puppy, who snuffles my stomach. "I'm not giving you any treats," I tell her. She whines again, but I ignore her to unlock my phone and look up nearby pet shops that would be open this late. Luckily, I find one, but I'm going to have to hurry my butt up because the closing time is nine-thirty. I stand up again and start walking in the direction. The walk is awkward for me because I'm hunched over to hold onto Lucy's collar. It gets even harder whenever she gets distracted by something and I have to tug her back onto course. Eventually, we make it to the shop. I glance at my watch and see that its nine-twenty. _Made it just in time,_ I think.

I pop my head through the doorway and flag down the cashier. He makes his way towards me, and I smile embarrassedly. "Hi, I know you guys have rules against having animals inside, but I have my dog here with me, and I need a new leash," I explain.

The man cracks a grin, and waves me inside. "It's fine, come on inside. I was just about to close up a bit early, so you made it just in time." Then he glances down at Lucy and squats beside her. "How are you, girl? Huh?" he inquires, scratching Lucy behind the ear. She gives me a doggy grin, as if to say, _I like this person._ He stands back up and leads us to the leash section. "Go ahead and pick one."

I study the choices, then pick out a red and blue leash. "I think this one is good," I say to myself. I glance up at him, and he smiles.

"Alright! Is there anything else you want? Or is that it?" I move my head from side to side in thought.

"Yeah, I think that's good." I would buy a toy for Lucy, too, but my back is getting sore from the uncomfortable position. He leads me to the cash register and rings me up.

"Okay, here you go." He hands me the bag and a receipt.

"Thank you so much," I declare with a smile. He grins back at me.

"Have a good night, ma'am."

"You too!" I respond as I lead Lucy out of the store. As soon as I step out of the store, I sit down on the bench and pull everything out of the bag so I can open the packaging on the leash and clip it to Lucy's collar. "Finally," I mutter, stuffing the package back in the bag. Then I notice something on the back of the receipt.

Frowning, I pick it up and scan it over, only to blink in surprise.

 _Text me. (701) 892-566 - Peter_

I cup my cheek in my hand. "What do I do, Lucy?" The pit bull stares up at me with a doggy grin. I sigh and stand up. I put the receipt in the bag with the empty package, then stuff it all in my backpack. We walk down the sidewalk for a time before I decide to make my way back home.

That's when I notice a couple cars pull into another alleyway two streets ahead of me, this one just barely wide enough for the biggest one, a black truck, to fit through. I quirk my lips, unsure whether to go investigate, because I know that that alley leads to a big open area. I sigh.

 _Curiosity killed the cat,_ I think as I lead Lucy to the entrance. I look down the street both ways to ensure no other cars would come, then I sneak down the opening. Before I take another step, I look down at Lucy, who looks up at me excitedly. "Stay quiet, okay girl?" I whisper. Then I keep going. The path quickly leads me to the open space, and I duck behind several crates. I peer through the gaps in the crates to observe the scene. There's a green ambulance, the black truck from before, a sleek silver car, and a yellow sportscar. Two kids - both about sixteen or seventeen - clamber out and take in the vehicles. Then, an almost purring engine comes into my hearing, and a giant semi pulls in. I watch as the high schoolers look around nervously, then, to my astonishment, the cars start _transforming._ I can't hold back my gasp, but I don't think any of the beings in the area heard me. Lucy starts snuffling my jacket pocket, so I settle her down with a treat in the hopes that she would stay quiet and I could keep watching.

I turn back around to see the one that used to be a semi kneel down in front of the kids. It leans in close, and I watch as the boys shifts behind the girl a bit. The robot-thing observes the two, then shifts his glowing blue eyes over to the trembling boy. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asks. I shiver a bit as his voice washes over me, but I keep my eyes on the scene unfolding before me. I can't quite make out what they say in response, but I can hear the giant metal man clear as day. "My name is Optimus Prime," he introduces himself. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

The green ambulance guy cuts in. "But you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots," I murmur. _That sounds interesting._

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?"

"My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Halfway through the Prime guy's introduction, Jazz does a little flip thing and strikes a pose.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" Jazz tells Prime, throwing himself enthusiastically on to a car behind him.I brace myself for a car alarm, but miraculously, it doesn't go off. The boy asks Optimus something, and the Autobot leans back a bit.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Then he gestures to the black truck one. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." _He seems eager to get through with the introductions,_ I note. _I bet he's in a hurry._

Ironhide's arms flip around and turn into blasters. He points them at Sam, which makes me feel a bit nervous for him. "You feelin' lucky, punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus says as the teens stumble back.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." The robot sounds a bit like a petulant child. Its almost as if I can _feel_ Optimus roll his eyes. Eh, if he can…

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." The ambulance sniffs the air with a part on his face similar to a nose. "Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." I blink, taken by surprise. _Well, then... that's awkward._

Sam looks away from the girl with a whistle, and she scratches her head.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." The canary yellow Autobot throws a few punches while playing music. " _Check out the rep, yep, second to none-"_

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam cuts off the alien. I make a face. _Didn't the big guy just say that…?_ "So you're my guardian?" Bumblebee nods, making an affirmative noise.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet says, shooting some kind of laser at Bumblebee. He clutches his throat and makes coughing noises. "I'm still working on them."

The girl asks something and Optimus looks down at her. "we are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron."

 _Megawhat?_

The tall robot puts a finger to his temple, and light pours from his eyes. Suddenly, the ground below them crumbles and shows them an entirely different planet. "Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just." A giant metal tower twists up from out of them ground, groaning as it does. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars."

The view pans out to show whom I assume to be Megatron. He growls and throws a metal javelin at another Cybertronian.

"Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam cuts him off with something I can almost hear, and Optimus nods. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system, and the coordinates to the Cube's location were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam asks him something, and of all things, he responds with, "eBay."

 _EBay? What could Sam have possibly asked?_

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet tell Sam.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Before either of the kids can respond, Lucy chooses this moment to finish her treat and bark impatiently for another one. I freeze as all eyes land on my hiding spot. "What was that?" Ratchet frowns, and I know I only have seconds before one of them gets over to me. Taking a deep breath, I clutch Lucy's leash tightly and dash away with the dog running excitedly ahead of me. I hear some of them transform, and a fleeting thought runs through my head. _What if they got stuck in the alleyway trying to catch me?_ My blood runs cold as I realize that there are indeed several giant robot cars _trying to catch me_. The sound of a transformation sounds close behind me, and I veer to the right. A giant metal hand swoops down right next to me, and I give a little shriek. Then I think of the alleyway I had been in just half an hour before. _If I can just get there, I might be able to hide._

Thanking whatever divine spirits there are out there for my high school track career, I dodge another swipe.

"Get it!"

"She's too slippery!"

I make a sharp turn around the corner, and I spot the alleyway just ahead of me across the street. Being that this street is generally pretty quiet, I make it across the street unscathed. Lucy darts into the alley, pulling me right behind her. I keep running just a bit, to be on the safe side, before I slow down and look behind me.

I had expected them to be waiting to the sides of the alley to get the jump on me, but there was the black one crouching right in front of it. I let out a high-pitched scream, and stumble backwards. "Get over here, you squishy bag of flesh!" he growls. Lucy barks ferociously at him, but I pull her closer to me and stand up.

"Come on, Lucy," I squeak, frightened out of my wits. When I start pulling her backwards, Ironhide turns his arm into a cannon again.

"Get out of there, human!" I shake my head, nervously.

I keep tugging the pit bull backwards. "I'm, uh, I'm good." I turn around and run again, surprised that he didn't shoot at me. When I reach the other side, I find out that, of course, it had been a trap. Somehow, the tall one had gotten over to the other side and was waiting for me. Lucy's leash slips out of my hand, and I let out a cry, reaching for her. "No! No, Let go of me!" I wiggle around in terror, but I freeze when he brings me close to his face.

"Don't move."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so I've been gone from this story for a while! Sorry for the wait, guys, but here's the next chapter!**

 **This one does not own the Transformers fandom and stuff and that sort. But this one _does_ own Katherine. So yeah.**

 **Edit: Okay, I really need to get my head on straight, it seems. I posted the unedited version of this yesterday on accident, so please forgive me! Here is the correct version.**

The rest kind of seems like a terrifying blur, now that I think back on it, sitting inside the yellow car with Sam and the girl, whose name turned out to be Mikaela. "Are you sure you're alright?" Mikaela asks for what seems the umpteenth time. She's sitting next to me in the back with Lucy, and has a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaky, like I said," I mutter, brushing off her worry. Leaning down to scratch Lucy's head, I catch a glimpse of my watch. It's a bit dinged up from the scuffle earlier, but what really worries me is the time.

 _10:56_

My face pales, and I look up. "I need to get home!" I frantically glance out the window, but I find that, with a sinking feeling in my stomach, the area we're driving through isn't familiar at all. "Where are we?"

Sam catches my attention from the front. "We're down the street from my house to, you know, get the glasses for Optimus."

"Uh, Katherine, right?" At my nod, Mikaela continues. "It'll be alright. Once they get their glasses and find their Allspark thing, we can all go home and just forget about this whole thing." At her words, Sam winces a bit and looks out the window.

I make a face and nervously rub my forearm. If I don't turn up by 11:30, my dad will be pissed. "Right…" Lucy sniffs my shoes and barks. "Shhh, Lucy…" The dog whines, and shifts anxiously. I look at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you have to go to the bathroom!" At my words, she barks again.

"We're here now, so uh, she can go on the yard, I guess. I'll pick it up for you, if you want," Sam offers.

I smile awkwardly. "Thanks, Sam." Bumblebee opens the doors for us so we can get out. Lucy dashes out to go do her business, but as I climb out of the compact car, I sigh. "I could get used to that, the door thing."

Bumblebee revs his engine, and I manage a smirk. "But you're a little _small_ for my tastes." A laugh tumbles out of my mouth as the engine goes silent.

" _Ouch."_

Sam shuffles his feet, then looks at Mikaela. "We should probably go get the glasses," he tells her.

She nods. "Yeah, let's go. Do you want to go with us?" she questions me. I shake my head and point at Lucy, who's currently doing her business. "Alright, let's go Witwicky."

"Make sure they stay over here, alright?" Sam calls to me. I nod absentmindedly, waving him off.

When they're gone, I plop down on the curb and cup my face in my hands. I should be regretting my choice about spying on their conversation, but honestly, today's been the most exciting day of my life.

 _Optimus brings me closer to his face. "Why were you spying on us?" he rumbles._

 _I shake my head. "I didn't mean to - I mean, I guess I did, but I was just curious!"_

 _The giant robot alien - what a strange thing to think of - blinks his glowing eyes. "You were simply… curious?"_

" _Y-yeah! Actually, at first, I thought it was a drug deal," I confess. "I didn't think there would be giant alien robot car things trying to save a world there!"_

" _Well, when you put it that way, the femme's got a point," Ironhide offers. Optimus muses on this, then lowers me to the ground._

" _Very well," he utters. My knees buckle below me, so I collapse on my butt. I stare at the concrete. That had to have been the most dangerous thing I've ever talked myself out of._

 _"Hey, are you alright?" The girl from before jogs up to me and kneels down. I nod._

" _I'm fine."_

The sound of an Autobot transforming startles me from my thoughts, causing me to look up too quickly and knock heads with Lucy. "Ow- Lucy! Are you okay, girlie?!" she looks at me utterly confused, as if to ask me, " _Why did you do that?"_

I grab her neck with one arm and caress her head with the other. "Oh my poor baby!" I croon. "I'm so sorry!" I kiss her cheekbone, then let her go.

"Do all humans act in such a way?" The semi pulls up to my left. The memory of his hand wrapped around my torso flashes through my head, and I wiggle away from him nervously. I'm not exactly eager for that to happen again.

"I don't… think so?"

A rumble passes through the truck, then he transforms. I blanch. "Wait! What if somebody sees?!"

He shakes his head. "I've checked; all life-forms other than the beings in the Witwicky residence are in stasis."

"Stasis?" I ask weakly.

"In human terms, it would be similar to sleep."

"Oh."

An awkward pause sits between us, but then the giant metal man lets loose a puff of air. I cut him off before he can say anything. "About earlier, it's fine."

He blinks. "It is?" At my nods, he continues. "I would still like to apologize, however."

"No, it's okay," I tell him, waving my hands. A thought strikes me, and I eagerly follow it to change the conversation. "Where did the other Autobots go?" Sam had asked me to keep them over here.

The giant metal man - Optimus, I mean - looks a bit upset at my denial of his apology, but stands up. "I will join them."

"Wait,t that doesn't answer my question!" Even as the words fly out of my mouth, he's already stepping over the hedges.

I sigh, then whistle for Lucy. At least I have somebody who will listen to me. Somewhat.

The puppy bounds over to me with something in her mouth. I blanch. "Lucy, tell me that's not a bird…" She drops it in front of me, but it's not a bird. It's a squirrel. I wrinkle my nose. "Dog, that's the third animal you've killed this week!" A crunching noise sounds from behind the hedges. I glance over, but first I have to deal with her mess.

A nudge from my shoe sends the body into a bout of spasms, and I make a face at my dog. "Why?" I groan, then nudge it a couple more times to the edge of the curb where I had just been sitting. It topples over, and I watch it land with a sick feeling in my stomach. In an attempt to shake the queasiness, I look at the hedges again. "Let's go, Lucy," I announce, picking up her leash. She prances out in front of me, tugging me forward.

What I see when we get there is rather surprising. The robots are all sneaking around as if they're ninjas - giant, loud, metal ninjas. Mikaela joins me in watching the Autobots snoop around. "It's kind of strange the parents haven't seen them yet," she comments.

"I was just thinking that," I agree, and we watch them for a little longer. Mikaela starts walking towards Optimus, who had just decided to stand back up. "Hey, Optimus?" she calls.

He looks down at her. "Yes, Mikaela?"

She hesitates a bit before asking, "Can you give me a lift up to Sam's room? I think he needs help."

Wordlessly, he kneels down to let her sit on his hand, and then he brings her up to what I assume is Sam's window. He exchanges words with the boy, then looks at his group. "Autobots, camouflage." At once, they go back into the grassy area and transform into their car modes.

I stuff my hands in my pockets, and glance around the yard. When Sam pokes his head out the window, he panics and speaks frantically to Mikaela, then puts his hands to the back of his head and goes further into his room. I'm guessing that Sam told the Autobots their "camoflauge" wouldn't quite work, since Optimus transforms back into his humanoid form. The others follow his lead, transforming too. They shift around a bit, then Optimus goes up to the window.

This time, Mikaela grabs Sam's attention, and I move closer so I can hear.

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here!"

Sam goes to the window. "I can't deal with this. I can't- what? Oh, no, no, no! This is my mother's flower…" The boy stresses as the metal man accidentally crushes the flower bed below Sam's window.

"Oops!"

Sam freaks out, pacing in front of the window. "Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

Prime leans forward. "WE _must_ have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere - they're not here! They're definitely not here."

The robot makes a sound rather akin to a growl. "Keep searching."

I look away from the rest of their conversation when Lucy noses my side. "Hush, you. I'm still mad at you, girl," I tell her. The dog whines, and that's when I realize that I neglected to feed her this afternoon. A grimace pulls itself onto my face as I reach into my pocket for her treats. "This'll have to do for now, Lucy," I say, holding out my hand filled with the treats. She puts her paws on my thighs and crunches down on the food in my palm.

From the corner of my eye, I see Optimus walk back to his group. "Autobots, fall back."

"Thank you," Sam calls. "Please, for five minutes. Good? Good." His voice fades away as he walks away.

The Autobots manage to make it for about a minute before they start bickering amongst themselves. I can only imagine the terror going through the Witwicky residence as I watch the metal men fumble around, toppling into telephone wires and such. Lucy wriggles her leash out of my hand, and dashes toward the robots. "Lucy!" I am not going to have my dog electrocuted by overcharged aliens.

I catch up to her at the foot of Bumblebee, and snag her collar. "Freaking- dog!" She looks up at me with happy eyes and barks. "Shh!" Lucy apparently ignores me, and sniffs curiously about Bumblebee. I tug her back, though, before she can get too far.

 _"Can't you keep a better eye on your dog?"_ I startle at the feminine voice pouring from the Autobot's speaker, and glance up. Bumblebee is looking at the two of us curiously. He whirrs a bit, and crouches down to wiggle his fingers at Lucy.

"You can find anything on the radio?" He nods, with no small amount of pride. "Nice, I guess."

I think he was planning on responding, but he freezes instead. "Bumbleb- fuck!" The robot scoops Lucy and I up neatly, and scrambles to hide under the balcony on Sam's house.

"What going on?" I whisper. Ratchet glances down at me from being pressed up against the house, and lifts a finger up to his... lips? Is that what they would be called? Or, as aliens, did they have another name? That thought brought on a whole new wave of questions, but I pushed them back and focused on listening.

...I guess my hearing isn't as good as I thought it was. It was basically silent around me, other than the quiet whirring of engines.

My dog looked up at me nervously, and whined. "It's alright, girlie," I mutter, and scratch her head gently. "We'll be home sometime soon." Speaking of home, I hope my dad doesn't get too upset at me. _Technically,_ it isn't my fault that I'm going to be late. It's the giant robot aliens' faults.

Another thirty seconds pass by before I muster up the will to break the near-silence after that. "What's going on? What are you guys doing?" Jazz stiffens beside us, and looks up at Optimus, who is in a similar precarious position up against the house. Optimus glances down at him, then out at the street? "What?" I ask again, but then I see the line of black cars coming up the street.


End file.
